teamstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Team StormBlitz
=Details= Team StormBlitz is a veteran team that specializes in bounty hunting, and capturing criminals. Those that crossed the team considered them a tough force to be reckoned with. In fact, most of them turned tail at first sight, only to be captured at the end of the chase. Unlike other teams, they preferred to do things their own way to effectively complete their missions, especially when it came to arresting outlaws, criminals, and taking down other bad elements. They will vow to bring whoever they're hunting to justice. Early on, the members that later formed the team had a moderate role in helping a rescue team (Team Go-Getters) to destroy an incoming meteor that almost collided with Origin. They later went into a confrontation with Team Meanies, scaring them off and disbanding them forever. Sometime later, during an intense thunderstorm, fate would bring them to meet up at Aereonn, where they officially became Team StormBlitz. It was during the paralysis incident that they would have a major role. When the real villains were discovered, they decided to collaborate with a new exploration team that had been deceived by Dusknoir (and had taken refuge at Sharpedo Bluff with Grovyle). They decided to work together in stopping the paralysis. When Darkrai himself tried to paralyze time, Team StormBlitz assisted the exploration team in thwarting his efforts. It should be noted that in addition to Team StormBlitz, numerous teams (such as Team Strike and Team Aqua Spark) also played an important part in stopping the final planned paralysis. It was revealed in 2010 that they did not operate within any restrictions for years. They are allies of Team Strike. Division A Division A consists of the highest ranking members of the team, including the leader and secondary leader, as well as their subordinates. Victor Lightning *Age: 34040 *Nature: Brave/Adamant/Vicious (sometimes) *Gender: Male *Position: Team Leader Victor Lightning is Team StormBlitz's fearless, tactical, and sometimes ruthless leader; and the founder of the team. He's usually seen as a black-colored Magnezone. Lightning is known to have various leaderships, including that as Sovereign Commander of the Galactic Empire. In matters concerning the local guild near Treasure Town, he has no fear of the Guildmaster, as he has spoken out numerous times at him for taking most of the rewards that other teams had rightfully earned, and scoffed at Chatot (who amuses him with his uneasiness and hotheadedness) on many occasions. Also to be noted is that he despises Team Charm and Team Raider, tiring of their showoffy styles and pursuits of treasures. Strangely, he never sleeps, which makes him effective at keeping watch, especially at night. Also to be noted is that he is not prone to fatigue or exhaustion. Although considered to have the darkest nature at times, in fact, he was revealed to be responsible for inflicting mortal injury to Team Skull at Brine Cave with a barrage of Force Lightning (which led to their eventual death); he often considers many of the best interests of Team StormBlitz. Being a slick tactician, he will often find the enemy's weakness and exploit it. Though not erratic, he is rather eccentric, and very enigmatic. Pikachu XXV 9HU5g-5IMR0 *Species: Pikachu *Nature: Brave/Gentle/Hardy *Weight: 1828212.9 lbs. *Height: 167'05" *Gender: Male *Position: Secondary Leader *Signature Move: Blue Charge Beam, Yellow Heat Ray Pikachu XXV, or Pikachu, is the second-in-command of Team StormBlitz, and one of the founding members of the team. He is highly intelligent and has a knack for figuring out even some of the most complicated puzzles. Pikachu's most recognizable characteristics include his longer than average tail, and his tremendous size. He's also the bravest of the team, willing to lend a hand in times of trouble and/or danger. Out of everyone on the team, he has the greatest chance of coming under serious attack. However, his agility and reflexes (and his bulk) deter any damage that is inflicted on him. His signature attacks are Blue Charge Beam and Yellow Heat Ray. Lieutenant Magneton *Species: Magneton *Nature: Careful/Alert/Flighty (when daydreaming about Blissey) *Weight: 50.4 lbs. *Height: 3'11" *Gender: Male *Position: Lieutenant *Signature Move: Variable Types of Tri-Attack Lieutenant Magneton is a lieutenant in Team StormBlitz and one of the founding members of the team. Magneton was once an officer in Magnezone's police force. He left the force with the rank of inspector, having tired of Magnezone's incompetence. His most distinguishable feature is his dark blue color. Although Magneton can sometimes get sidetracked, when he puts his mind to work, he can identify hidden traps that are set, since he's so cautious. His moment of glory came when he sacrificed himself to severely weaken Darkness Jolt, making the latter vulnerable. His reward came, as he was revived by a sudden solar eclipse. Later, he formed his own police force, which has proven far more effective than Magnezone's force. As a highly notable running gag, whenever he daydreams about Blissey, his love interest, he's often smacked by Lightning to get him back on track. Clinger *Species: Octillery *Nature: Mild/Timid/Hardy *Weight: 60.2 lbs. *Height: 2'07" *Gender: Male *Position: Specialist/Artillery *Signature Move: Octazooka Clinger is the mute of Team StormBlitz. He's a specialist and prefers long range combat. He'll often strike with Octazooka, Rock Blast, Bullet Seed, Hydro Cannon, Gunk Shot, and Water Gun. Clinger is very timid, and will back off when thinking that he's overstepped his bounds or when he's scared. Despite this, he's invaluable to the team as he acts as the surrogate artillery, blasting obstacles that are in the way. Because the suction cups tend to slow him down, he often "walks" with the tips of his tentacles. Lieutenant Magneton once remarked "He's not the bravest of the team, but when it comes to blasting through obstacles or providing cover fire, he gets the job done.". Latchgrip *Species: Octillery *Nature: Mild/Brave/Hardy *Weight: 58.3 *Height: 2'00" *Gender: Male *Position: Specialist/Artillery/Translator *Signature Move: Octacannon Latchgrip is the shiny cousin and foil of Clinger. He's the shorter, and lighter of the pair. Even though he's less intelligent than the other 4 high ranking team members, he's still very intelligent, and can even pick locks where sometimes Clinger has trouble doing so on his own. Latchgrip's bravery more than compensates for his cousin's timidity, as he will step in to back him up in a fight. His signature attack is Octacannon, a more powerful, longer ranged, but less accurate version of Octazooka. He makes up for it by using Lockon Specs, which increases his accuracy. Division B Division B consists of the militant branch of Team StormBlitz, primarily used for terrorizing and subduing the tougher outlaws, particularly those that utilize criminal gangs. The other purpose of Division B is to quell uprisings that are directed against StormBlitz. Below is a list of the known officers and soldiers. Metagross ER96 Metagross ER96 is the head officer of Division B, and as his species suggests, a tactical genius. He's a General in ranking. Metang BM56 Metang BM56 is the second officer of Division B, and a Colonel in ranking. Metang OP50 Metang OP50 is another high-ranking officer, and a Major. Metang OP45 Metang LF32 Metang LF32 is an officer who volunteered to join Division B. In terms of rank, he is an Ensign, and is lower in rank than most of the division's officers. He has a role in the division as Beldum Scout SF8's strict commanding officer. Beldum KS4 Beldum KS3 Beldum KS2 Beldum KS1 Beldum KS1 is the leader of the KS Subdivision. Beldum A4 Beldum A6 Beldum B6 Beldum B9 Beldum M2 Beldum O4 Beldum O5 Beldum O5 is another soldier in Division B, and like the others, plays an important role in the division. Beldum Scout SF8 Beldum Scout SF8 is one of the newer soldiers, and voluntarily joined the division as one of its scouts. Currently, he ranks as a Corporal under the command of a strict Ensign, Metang LF32 (who volunteered as well). Division C Division C consists of the regulars of Team StormBlitz. They are those that have completed their training and actively take on assignments. Though not the elite, they are still very well-trained and skilled in combat. Division D Division D is comprised of volunteers that have been recruited and are undergoing training. After going through every trial, they are transferred to Division C to become regulars. The recruits are not allowed to reveal their names under any circumstances until they're in Division C or Division A. Category:Allies